Tu invadiste mi corazón
by sakuraliz23
Summary: Ren no soporta los celos causados por el extremo acercamiento de Kijima hacia su Kyoko... esta es mi versión del 172-173.. y aquí él no se queda con los brazos cruzados. RenxKyoko Lemon. Disfruten...


_**¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO!**_

**Les traje un fic sorpresa (¿porqué sorpresa? Pues porque no lo tenía planeado, surgió por varias razones que más adelante explicaré)**

**Ummm haber… yo no acostumbro a hacer One-shot en primer lugar porque casi no me gustan los fics cortos y en segundo porque es muy difícil encontrar alguno que con menos de 20 hojas lo deje a uno satisfecho (cuando es de categoría M).**

**Entonces se preguntarán **_**¿por qué Liz nos trae un nuevo fic y sobretodo one-shot? Además había dicho una vez que mientras tuviera un fic largo en proceso no se pondría a escribir otro… ummm**_

**¡Miguis y lectoras! Aquí están las respuestas.**

**1-hace unos días se me ocurrió la idea de crear un grupo donde pudiéramos hablar de anime/manga/Doramas/etc. y chatear entre nosotras (las chicas de FF) y como es costumbre mía le pedí opinión a mi Kohai (Hongo Mio), y ella me sale diciendo. "pero Liz san, tu ya tiene un grupo en Facebook" y yo dije: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? jajaja. ¿Tengo un grupo en el cual no estoy adherida?... Y pues resulta que ella lo creó e iba a hacer una sorpresa para mí (y yo me la tiré, básicamente)… el grupo se llama **_**Para las que adoramos los fics de Sakuraliz :)**_ **y a pesar de que apenas hasta hoy se anuncia en Fanfiction ya tiene varios miembros. Estoy feliz y esa fue la razón más importante de que hiciera este fic para agradecer a Ani san y a las chicas que se unieron. Si alguien quiere pertenecer está cordialmente invitada(o).**

**2- Aún me cuesta creer que ya he alcanzado 105 reviews en Dangerous Lover!, es una grata satisfacción pues en tan sólo 7 capis ya sobrepasé la meta de los 100 reviews.**

**3- ¡533! Reviews… ¿Donde?... jijijiji en supe que era el amor cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que mi primer fic llegaría a tanto. Recuerdo que en este alcancé los 100 en el capi 14 y me sentía realizada. Jajajaja… ahh además el último review que recibí esta semana me dejó con la boca abierta; nunca me habían dicho que mi Fic superara el manga, Julis eso me dejó en Shock, gracias por tener en tal alta estima mi fic. (en los rv de DL te contestaré como corresponde)**

**4-Gracias por acordarse de mi cumple… las quiero un resto!**

**5-debido a que en todos los fics M de Skip beat! En español que hay aquí (de los cuales soy fiel lectora) falta bastante para ver un lemon completo… quise escribir uno muy jugoso… jejejeje.**

**6-Realmente esperaba que algo "jugoso" pasara en el capi 173, después de ese final del 172 quería que Ren dijera algo… y como cosa rara Yoshiko Sensei me decepcionó así que tomé escenas de esos capítulos y escribí mi versión.**

**7-Mi Senpai (Scorpion 25 Akuma) actualizó hace poquito con un súper capi de 50 páginas en Word… me quedé sorprendida, admiro mucho su escritura y quise retarme a mi misma y tratar de hacer un capi casi tan largo como el de ella, donde pudiera desenvolver los sentimientos de los protagonistas. (Esa es una razón por la cual no partí este fanfic en tres partes)**

**8-GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Bueno espero no haberlas aburrido con mis explicaciones, pero realmente me gusta conocer del autor y saber el contexto que lo llevó a la historia... **

**Ahora sin más, pasen a Leer este fic que me sacó más de una cana (jajaj na mentiras) buscándole título y al final Ani san fue quien se lo puso. gracias por todo :D.  
><strong>

**Ya saben que soy muy explícita en las escenas (y el que no sepa le aviso de entrada) así que si son mayores de edad pasen y lean con tranquilidad. JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que parloteo más absurdo, ¡qué cuentos de edad! Ustedes deciden si leer o no…. Chaus, nos vemos al final.**

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH CASI LO OLVIDO::::::::: LECTORES, ES SOLO UN CAPI ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, ¡PLEASE! CREO QUE ES ALGO UTÓPICO ESPERAR ALCANZAR LOS 100 RV CON UN SOLO CAPI (NUNCA LO HE VISTO) SIN EMBARGO NADA PIERDO CON INTENTARLO, JEJEJEJEJE.**

**¡A LEER SE DIJO! EPA' PUES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tú invadiste mi corazón<strong>_

_Supuse que nadie sería capaz de invadir, los candados de esa caja de pesadillas… que permanecía enterrada profundamente en mi corazón, pero descuidadamente permití que fueran tocados y fácilmente destruidos. _

-¿Mogami san?-

_No entiendo por qué estaba tan molesto, hasta el punto de decir que haber aceptado la ayuda de Kijima san era una vergüenza para LME. Según Tsuruga san, cuando un hombre compra ropa para una mujer; sus intenciones son muy claras; quiere algo de esa mujer. Le expliqué que el vestido no fue dado como un regalo sin embargo él se enfureció aún más y dijo que mientras Kijima san lo hubiera comprado con su dinero y yo lo hubiera usado; era lo mismo._

_Pero… Tsuruga san también me ha comprado ropa, aunque… fue para el rol de Setsuka, así que supongo que estos dos casos son diferentes. Pero eso no fue todo, también reclamó irritado el hecho de que hubiera permitido que Kijima san pusiera sus manos sobre mis hombros y mi cintura. ¿Acaso él no ha hecho lo mismo? Es más, Tsuruga san me ha abrazado y me ha… besado._

_¡Dios! Estoy muy confundida. Senpai dijo que de alguna forma eso era señal de que Kijima gustaba de mí, sin embargo esas acciones son muy parecidas a las que él mismo me ha demostrado, ¿significa entonces que yo le gusto a Tsuruga san?_

_¡No! En definitiva es un ¡No! Es completamente imposible, ni en esta vida ni en otra puede llegar a ser realidad._

…

_Acaba de decirme que mientras me de cuenta de mis errores todo está bien, eso quiere decir que ¿Es un error el permitir que otro hombre que no sea Tsuruga san se acerque tanto a mi? _

_¿Por qué? No es como si él tuviera algún derecho sobre mí. ¿O cree que lo tiene por ser mi Senpai?_

_Valientemente tomaré la iniciativa y lanzaré este contra ataque._

-En otras palabras Tsuruga san, hay algo que usted quiere de mí a toda costa. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

_¿Qué? ¿En serio está preguntando eso? Lastimosamente aún no soy capaz de decirte la verdad: Todo, absolutamente todo; eso es lo que quiero de ti. _-¿eh?, el tema ha cambiado de dirección.- Ren apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano y con una sonrisa miró dulcemente a Kyoko. –Umm, soy un hombre y tengo que hacerme responsable de las palabras que he dicho.- sus labios se extendieron un poco más y exaltaron aquel gesto de caballero nocturno que tanto la asustaba. -Justo ahora, ¿debería hacer todo por ti?...-

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! Es el emperador de la noche, ¿por qué se volvió a enojar?_ ¡Yo no hice nada! -Em… ¡no!- se paró apresuradamente de la silla y camino torpemente hacia los lados tratando de huir. -¡no, gracias!, ¡no, gracias! -¡no, gracias!, ¡ME NIEGO!- tropezó con una de las estatuas imperiales que decoraban el salón y por poco se le cae encima.

-que ingenua- murmuró Ren detrás de ella mientras la ayudaba a acomodar la gran estatua. -¿no es obvio que es una broma?, tomaste esto muy enserio y te pusiste tan nerviosa. –ahora el aliento de él tras su oído era lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. -Siempre he sabido que eres de un corazón puro- puso sus manos en sus hombros y suavemente la giró para que lo mirara. -No haré nada que te lastime-

_Justo ahora me está lastimando, el tenerlo tan cerca hablándome cálidamente hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y que mi corazón se contraiga dolorosamente. ¡No! Ese horrible sonido de nuevo ¡no! Ya no hay candados que protejan lo que hay al interior de la caja, ese chirrido… ¿significa entonces que lentamente se está abriendo?, ¡de ninguna manera voy a permitirlo! tengo que volver a cerrarla…_

_-_Mogami san, ya es hora de su entrevista-

Al interior de su corazón se escuchó un *pum* el cual denotaba que la caja se había cerrado de un solo golpe. – caminó hacia el salón de enfrente sin mirar atrás. _Estar junto a él es muy peligroso, no quiero tenerlo cerca… me da miedo enfrentar este sentimiento, por eso lo mejor es que me vaya apenas acabe la entrevista._

* * *

><p><em>Ren se sentó de nuevo en el sofá asegurándose de tener una vista perfecta hacia donde estaba Kyoko y escuchó atentamente todo lo que ella decía.<em>

Prontamente llegó Kijima, parecía agitado_. –ufff,_ ¿acaba de empezar la entrevista de Kyoko chan?

-sí.- respondió escuetamente Ren. _¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla con tanta familiaridad? Qué grosero. Hace muy poco que la conoce y… ¡ya le pidió una cita!_

-ohh que suerte, no quería perdérmela-. El hombre se sentó en el otro sofá y miró fijamente a Kyoko –es hermosa.- comentó adornando su rostro con una entusiasta sonrisa. –etto… Tsuruga Kun, disculpa que te pregunte pero tu la conoces más… ¿es verdad que no tiene ninguna clase de compromiso amoroso?-

Ren frunció el ceño pues captó inmediatamente hacia donde iba su pregunta –así es-

-me cuesta un poco creerlo, es muy linda y talentosa… pero ¡genial! Eso me deja el camino libre, seremos una pareja perfecta tal y como lo predijo la adivina de la fortuna.-

-eres 6 años mayor que ella.- su voz se tornó aún más grave.

-¿y qué? ¿Estamos en el siglo XXI, que tonto se preocuparía por eso? Además Kyoko ya aceptó salir conmigo; eso es lo único importante.-

-¿vas enserio?- a decir verdad tenía mucha envidia del carácter de Kijima, no vaciló ni un instante en decir lo que pensaba; en cambio él hacía casi un año que estaba tratando de suprimir sus sentimientos.

-claro, ella es mi tipo, y debo aprovechar ahora que está en su camino a la fama pues dentro de poco llegará a la cima y va a tener infinidad de pretendientes. Oh, ahí viene. -Kijima se paró rápidamente y fue a abrazar a la actriz para felicitarla –estuviste muy bien. Eres maravillosa, te felicito.-

La chica se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo y se sintió un poco triste al ver que Ren no hacía ningún tipo de comentario. Sinceramente esperaba recibir la primera felicitación de parte de su Senpai. –gracias Kijima san- respondió gentilmente y suavemente trató de apartarlo.

-esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a brindar por el éxito Dark Moon y su excelente elenco.- propuso efusivamente el chico y tomó a Kyoko de la mano.

Ren se puso de pie, no aguantaba más ver tanto contacto físico entre ellos.

-Tsuruga san, es el turno de su entrevista.- la presentadora entró al lobby para anunciarle que ya iban a empezar.

Kijima empezó a caminar en dirección contraria pero no pudo avanzar porque la mano que sostenía no daba indicios de moverse.

-lo siento Kijima san, agradezco mucho su invitación pero debo rechazarla.-

Ren sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que podía irse tranquilo. Caminó unos pasos hasta alcanzar a la asistente.

-¿por qué?, Kyoko chan.-

-estoy un poco cansada y quiero irme a casa- respondió educadamente y agachó levemente la cabeza.

-ohh ya veo, al menos permíteme que te lleve.-

-no tiene porque molestarse.-

-claro que no es ninguna molestia-. Extendió su mano caballerosamente e hizo el ademán de arrodillarse. –por favor déjeme acompañarla hasta su palacio, princesa.-

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse e instintivamente tomó la mano del actor.

-Tsuruga san, lo estamos esperando.- lo llamó la presentadora.

Ren quedó como un zombi observando la escena del hombre recién aparecido, llevándose de la mano a la mujer que él amaba.

-se encuentra bien, Tsuruga san. Está un poco pálido.-

_ ¿No vas a hacer nada? ¡De verdad te quedarás con los brazos cruzados! ¿Estás ciego? ¡¿No te das cuenta que te la están quitando en tus narices? ¿Acaso no la amas lo suficiente como para luchar por ella? … Eres un idiota Kuon… un completo idiota. _

_-_lo siento… debo irme.- sin decir ni una palabra más salió del cuarto de la entrevista y caminó hacia la salida tratando de alcanzar a Kyoko.

-pero Tsuruga san, ya no podemos posponerla más, si se va… - la joven paró de hablar al ver que el apuesto hombre pelinegro daba nula importancia a sus palabras mientras se iba alejando.

-¡ohhh chicas!- comentó emocionada una de las actrices de Dark Moon- Tsuruga san viene hacia acá, vamos a felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo. – un pelotón de féminas formó un semicírculo para acaparar la atención del actor que venía en camino.-

Ren caminaba rápidamente sin percatarse de su alrededor, había perdido de vista a Kyoko entre la multitud del salón y se dirigía hacia el parqueadero para alcanzarla. –con permiso. – hizo a un lado a dos de las mujeres que impedían su paso.

Las chicas suspiraron tristes al ser ignoradas por Tsuruga Ren y se quedaron chismorreando y especulando las razones de por qué Ren estaba tan apurado.

Bajó a toda prisa los escalones que daban al sótano y a lo lejos pudo ver a Kijima abriéndole la puerta de su auto a Kyoko.

-¡MOGAMI SAN!- gritó para que lo alcanzara a escuchar y cuando supo que atrajo su atención corrió moderadamente hasta donde estaba la pareja.

-Tsuruga san, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada al verlo respirar agitadamente.

-tengo que darte algo.- palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego los de la parte superior de su traje y al no encontrar nada actuó una mala cara como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. –ven conmigo, lo he dejado en casa.- acercó su mano al brazo de Kyoko y bajó lentamente hasta tomarla de la mano.

-si es un objeto se lo puedes dar otro día.- comentó Kijima un poco molesto.

-por favor ven conmigo, la princesa rosa está en peligro.-

Al escuchar el nombre de su adorada perla se le pusieron los ojitos brillantes y aguados, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. –Princesa rosa, ya voy por ti.- dijo con una voz muy parecida al de una súper heroína.

_¿Princesa Rosa? ¿De qué hablan estos dos?_

-muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, Kijima san.- se despidió con una prolongada reverencia.

-qué pena que no podamos celebrar ésta noche juntos, te llamaré mañana para acordar nuestra cita.- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el salón.

A Kyoko le pareció extraño que un hombre japonés se despidiera de beso pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Por supuesto que los celos de Ren volvieron a salir a flote cuando Kijima la besó, pero no hizo ningún tipo de comentario por miedo a que ella se negara a ir con él.

* * *

><p>-¿qué le pasó a mi Princesa Rosa, Tsuruga san?- era la cuarta vez que preguntaba en menos de una hora.<p>

-pronto lo sabrás.-abrió la puerta de su apartamento y caminó hacia su cuarto. – ¿te gustaría tomar algo?-

-no gracias, quiero saber qué le pasó a mi…-la amplia sonrisa de Ren la dejó sin habla, no era la del caballero de la noche pero si tenía cierto toque extraño.

Ren caminó hasta el closet y simuló que sacaba algo. Sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacó una pequeña caja de joyería. –Dijiste que cuando tuviera algún problema, nunca me diera por vencido, que creyera que lo imposible se puede hacer posible y me prestaste tu preciada Princesa para lograrlo.- destapó la caja y dentro de ella se veía la hermosa piedra atada a una cadena dorada.

"A Kyoko le salieron alitas y voló hacia su collar con los ojos llenos de estrellitas" (así se hubiese visto en el manga XD)

-me asustó Tsuruga san, pensé que mi pequeña estaba en peligro.- notó algo diferente en su collar.

-lo estuvo, su magia se debilitó por drenar las malas energías de mis problemas. Creo que fue muy fuerte para ella y se soltó de la cadena que le habías puesto.-tomó el colgante entre sus manos- Quiero regresártela para que la cures y le rehabilites su magia.- se acercó a ella para ponérsela.

Kyoko le dio la espalda y levantó su cabello para facilitarle que se la colocara. Se erizó al sentir el roce de los dedos de Ren sobre la desnudez de su cuello y como consecuencia se prendieron dos de las alarmas anti contacto Tsuruga san, pues estaban programadas para alertarla y hacerla consciente de que se debía alejar. Apenas sintió que su Senpai había terminado con el trabajo, volteó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ren percibió que ella estaba huyendo de él y quiso comprobarlo, así que se acercó. –Aún no te he felicitado, ni te he dado las gracias como corresponde.- hizo el ademán de abrazarla.

Kyoko trató de frenar ese contacto tan inesperado poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho–No es necesario- pero eso no fue suficiente y Ren terminó por ceñirla en un tierno abrazo. _ alarmas tercera y cuarta, activadas_

-Te has convertido en una excelente actriz, estoy muy orgulloso.- dejó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra la subió hasta su espalda para hacer más cómodo el acercamiento. –Gracias por todo, Kyoko.- susurró en su oído y luego depositó un cálido beso sobre su mejilla.

_*voz de robot* ¡Alerta! Todas las alarmas del sistema han sido activadas, se ordena pronta evacuación. _Los demonios de Kyoko corrían desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo, ¡cuidado! ¡La caja va a terminar de abrirse! Huyamos de aquí, corran por sus vidas, lo que tanto tiempo estuvo sellado no demora en ser liberado.

-¡No!- pegó un grito ahogado y empujó bruscamente a Ren. –sea consciente de que a las chicas japonesas no nos gusta esa clase de acercamiento, con sólo un gracias hubiera bastado.-

Ren levantó las cejas sorprendido por el gesto tan exagerado que ella había hecho para alejarlo. – ¿Y por qué no le dijiste lo mismo a Kijima cuando te abrazó y te besó?- se sintió dolido, enojado y celoso por la actitud que ella estaba tomando.

Se asustó al oír esa pregunta sobre todo por el tono tan alto que utilizó y por la manera afligida en que lo dijo. Retrocedió hasta donde la cama se lo permitió. -Ehhh-

-anda, contéstame. Que un extraño como Kijima te bese y te abrace está bien y que lo haga tu Senpai, ¿no?- él dio un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedió la misma distancia como si fueran dos imanes de polos iguales. Quedó sentada en el borde de la cama.

-no es que esté bien o esté mal- se defendió en medio de tartamudeos.

-¿entonces?- bajó el tono de la voz y con un sutil murmullo bañado en tristeza preguntó.- ¿Por qué a mí me empujas y me esquivas… porque huyes de mí?-.

_Lo siento, no quise hacerlo sentir así._ -porque es diferente.- _el abrazo de Kijima san no me importó y el beso mucho menos, ni siquiera un átomo de mi cuerpo reacciona ante su cercanía._

-¿cuál es la diferencia?,- siguió acercándose y se agachó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué, Kijima te gusta y yo no?

-¡claro que no! Él no me gusta, a duras penas lo conozco.- estaba muy segura de ello, Kijima san era sólo un nuevo amigo.

No vio ni pizca de duda en sus ojos sin embargo aún no estaba conforme con la respuesta – ¿que sientes cuando él o cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo te besa?- apoyó sus brazos en el colchón a lado y lado de las piernas de ella y acercó un poco más su rostro.

-nada, absolutamente nada- no pudo soportar más la mirada de Ren, giró su rostro y se echó para atrás llegando casi al centro de la cama.

-¿y cuando yo lo hago?... ¿qué sientes cuando te beso?- apoyó una rodilla sobre el tendido y volvió a retomar la corta distancia que tenían hace unos segundos.

Se sonrojó de sólo recordar todo lo que un beso de Tsuruga san provocaba en su interior, pero trató de ocultarlo en un simple –no lo sé.-

-así que…-apoyó su otra rodilla y quedó rodeándola con sus brazos y piernas -no lo sabes- flexionó sus codos y bajó unos centímetros para que sus rostros quedaran casi juntos. –Te ayudaré…- Rozó con sus labios la delicada mejilla de Kyoko- a que sepas.- cerró sus labios en un cálido beso y esperó paciente la reacción de ella. No fue sólo un beso, se sentía libre de acariciar con sus labios la fina piel de su cara y así lo hizo.

_Siento qué el corazón quiere salírseme del pecho y como no puede baja hasta mi estómago y ahí es atacado a bala por infinitas mariposas; que a las malas lo obligan a volver a su sitio. Pero él sigue luchando y quiere ir hacia mi boca así que se me forma un estrecho nudo en la garganta que me impide decir cualquier palabra coherente. Luego de batallar termina rendido y vuelve a su lugar palpitando apresuradamente, tanto que hasta contagia a mis pulmones y hace que respire agitadamente._

Ren acabó su recorrido "mellijesco" y tomó dulcemente la barbilla de ella para hacer que lo mirara a la cara. Se enterneció al ver el fuerte rubor que le cubría las pómulos bajo sus ojos cerrados -¿ya lo sabes?-

…_Perfectamente… _

_No le importó el absoluto silencio, aprovechó y se deleitó con la hermosa vista del rostro femenino a sólo milímetros del suyo. –_no sabes cuánto deseo quitarte el vestido que te compró ese hombre… tocar con mi piel la tuya y así borrar todo rastro de él sobre tu cuerpo… besar tu boca y fulminar de tu recuerdo los labios del imbécil de Fuwa haciendo contacto con los tuyos.

Kyoko abrió los ojos al escuchar tales palabras tan descabelladas y se sonrojó como un tomate al ver la cara de Tsuruga san tan pegada a la suya, -¿po pppor qque?-podía sentir su respiración chocándose con la suya.

-¿acaso no es obvio?...-cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Vio como Tsuruga san redujo hasta un punto nulo el espacio entre sus rostros y posó sus labios cálidos contra los suyos. Se quedó congelada y no fue ni capaz de parpadear…. No quería apartarlo… no quería ceder… realmente no sabía qué quería…

Mantuvo sus labios inmóviles todo el tiempo, se sintió mal por haberla besado desprevenida, y si ¿lo odiaba? Al fin y al cabo había hecho lo mismo que Fuwa; besarla de improvisto. Y ¿Si ella no quería lo mismo? ¿Si ahora se alejaba de él? aunque no había abierto los ojos estaba seguro de que Kyoko se encontraba tiesa como una estatua… un profundo miedo lo invadió y sin insistir más dejó sus labios y levantó su cuerpo del de ella.

Se quedó un rato callado, sentado al lado de Kyoko, dándole la espalda. Apoyó su rostro en su mano ocultando el lío de sentimientos encontrados –lo siento…-

-¿por qué… hace esto?- preguntó tímidamente luego de un par de minutos; cuando se recuperó de su trance. Se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza observando el entrelazado jugueteo de sus propios dedos.

-¿de verdad no lo sabes?...- giró su rostro para observarla pero ella parecía no querer verlo.- ahhh.- dio un gran suspiro y sonrió con amargura. –mi pequeña Kyoko… yo…- ¡_Dilo de una vez por todas!, o te arriesgas o la pierdes; ¡decídete! Son solo dos palabras ¿qué te cuesta decirlas? Ella es despistada; le puedes escribir un cartel con lo que sientes y pegártelo en la frente pero para ella pasará desapercibido. Le acabas de hacer una escenita de celos y para cualquier persona que no sea Kyoko eso le haría saber que tu interés no es de una simple amistad, pero ella es KYOKO, necesita oírlo de tus labios… ¡vamos!... está bien… –_Yo… Kyoko, yo… Yo te amo…

-deje de bromear- respondió instantáneamente en un tono serio y frío.-_usted es muy cruel Tsuruga san, como se atreve a bromear con eso._

-¿Qué?... no puedo creer que le diga por primera vez esa frase a una chica y ella crea que es una broma.- rió pesadamente, en realidad no tenía ganas de reír. _Pensé que te ibas a quedar en shock pero ni siquiera te tomaste un segundo para comprender mis palabras, no me tomas en serio. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor? _

-¿lo ve?... usted es así… un playboy… no diría esas palabras en serio y menos a una chica como yo.

-¿por qué crees que es imposible que me haya enamorado de ti? Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, talentosa…. has estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida… eres mi amuleto protector ¿te parece poco?...-

-eso es algo que haría cualquier amigo.- respondió serenamente ahogando muy dentro el dolor que sentía.

-por Dios Kyoko, ¿cómo hago para que entiendas lo que siento?…- tragó saliva tratando humedecer su garganta para que no le fuera tan difícil emitir las palabras de su corazón. - todos los días me despierto e intento no pensar en ti, pero lo único que logro es que permanezcas siempre en mi mente, y tú pareces no darte cuenta de ello, aunque lo comprendo; nunca hice nada para demostrártelo… desde que fui consciente de que te amaba quise reprimirlo, olvidarte, borrarte por completo de mi ser… pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano… me sentía un hombre patético por haberme enamorado de una niña… ¡pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más!…te amo y soy un egoísta; ahora lo acepto: quiero ser el único hombre en que te fijes… quiero ser tu primer beso… tu primer amante… tu primer amor…- respiró profundo y soltó un gran suspiro de tristeza- no sabes cuánto me duele saber que sólo me quieres como tu Senpai, qué lo único que sientes por mi es respeto y admiración, siento que veneno corre por mis venas cada vez que repites esa frase…- apoyó sus manos en la cama en señal de levantarse- sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí… pero por favor te pido que no huyas… no te alejes, yo nunca te haría daño. –se puso de pie con intenciones de caminar hacia la salida pero una tímida mano alcanzó a tomar la suya.

*silencio dramático*

-yo… yo te odio.- Ren giró su cuerpo para poder observarla y al escucharla decir eso sintió que una espada le cortó el corazón en pedacitos y cada uno de esos fragmentos fue a parar a varios metros bajo tierra luego de haber recibido muchos pisotones por parte de los demonios de Kyoko. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y casi por inercia movió la mano que ella le sostenía, quería irse, estar solo, no soportaba más el dolor de ser rechazado.

Ella apretó fuertemente la mano masculina y evitó que se marchara. –te odio por todo lo que provocas en mí, odio la forma en que me miras; a veces tan tierna que hace que me derrita y a veces tan fría que me hace querer huir. Odio cuando me hablas y haces que pierda el sentido de mi misma. Odio verte a los ojos y descubrir que algo ocultas; odio sentirme una tonta por no poder ayudarte a eliminar lo que te aflige. Odio que ignores el mal que me provocas cuando no sé de ti, odio sentir que el mundo es un cero a la izquierda cuando me abrazas, detestó la calidez que recorre mi cuerpo cuando tus labios hacen contacto con alguna parte de mi piel. Odio tus malditas acciones de playboy pues me hacen sentir que puedo volver a amar. Odio que hayas sido capaz de traspasar la barrera que cubría mi corazón, odio que lograras abrir todos los candados y liberar al amor que había encarcelado en aquella caja oscura que oculté bajo mis entrañas. Odio que…- Llevó la mano de él hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- seas el único que ocupe un lugar aquí.

Ren se quedó atónito… no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo por varios segundos, no dijo nada, no vio nada que no fuera el rostro sonrojado de Kyoko, su cerebro se tardó en procesar la extraña confesión que acababa de escuchar, su corazón volvió a reconstruirse y empezó a latir de nuevo, sus ojos adquirieron un peculiar brillo, sus glándulas salivales renunciaron a su trabajo y le dejaron la garganta seca, tenía mucha sed… mucha sed de ella…

-eso significa que… ¿me amas?- preguntó aún dubitativo, todo fue tan repentino y poco claro, que le costaba mucho creerlo.

Agachó la cabeza observando la mano de él sobre su corazón y tímidamente murmuró las mismas palabras -¿acaso no es obvio?

Ren levantó una ceja y sonrió abiertamente. -Me acabo de dar cuenta que hay cosas que no son tan obvias como parecen… ¿Me amas?...- necesitaba oír un "te amo" de sus labios.

Kyoko se llevó las manos a su rostro y se tapó la cara como una niña avergonzada. – ¡por Dios Tsuruga san!- soltó un bufido y se acostó de sopetón de espaldas en la cama… -¡Sí!.. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, es tan intenso, tan extraño, tan inexplicable, tan inefable… supongo que es amor.- se sentía sumamente apenada, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, realmente no le cabía en la cabeza que Tsuruga san sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Una profunda felicidad le invadió todo el cuerpo, quería demostrarle con acciones todo lo que había dicho, besarla hasta saciar su sed, acariciar su piel hasta al cansancio.- se acomodó sobre su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla y se quedó un rato observando la carita infantil que ocultaba parcialmente tras sus manos.

Kyoko percibió el aura de su Senpai encima suyo, se sentía feliz pero a la vez muy nerviosa, nunca había sentido eso por un hombre; lo que supuestamente había sentido por Shotaro era una completa y absurda chiquillada. Él era un mentecato al lado de Ren.

Acercó su rostro hasta chocar su nariz con la de ella –haré que cambies ese "supongo" por un rotundo "Sí"…-murmuró sensualmente a sólo milímetros de sus labios- quiero que me mires Kyoko- su voz salió un tanto ronca.

Ella casi se derrite al escuchar su gruesa y sensual voz…dejó resbalar sus manos por su rostro hasta que descubrió su vista y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Sintió una oleada de calor al ver la sonrisa traviesa y abrasadora que Ren tenía. Tragó saliva e instintivamente relamió sus labios, como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

Y ese algo no tardó mucho en llegar, los labios masculinos se cerraron cariñosamente sobre los de ella. Esta vez no se quedó congelada ni impactada. Fue cerrando sus párpados paulatinamente; al igual que él, pero no estaba segura de qué debía hacer y por eso mantuvo su boca inmóvil; después de todo ese era su primer beso.

Ren pasó lentamente su boca por la comisura de los labios de Kyoko, luego besó pacientemente su labio superior y el inferior, y volvió al centro haciendo una pequeña presión para que ella abriera y le permitiera el paso.

Inexpertamente separó sus labios e inmediatamente sintió como la lengua de él trataba de entrar cautelosamente hacia su interior, hasta que alcanzó su propia lengua; esa sensación meliflua era magnifica, de ensueño, de cuento de hadas. Se imaginó flotando en el cielo por unos momentos, quería ir más allá.

Ella abrazó y recorrió con su brazos la amplia espalda de Tsuruga san, quería tenerlo aún más cerca… necesitaba sentir que él era suyo, que eso que estaba pasando no era ningún sueño traicionero.

En escasos segundos dominó armoniosamente ese complicado compás de labios cerrándose y abriéndose sobre los suyos, siguió el ritmo casi a la perfección hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire, soltó un gemido en modo de exhalación, él hizo casi lo mismo y juntos retomaron esa apasionante danza de nunca acabar, sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado.

Un cosquilleo incesante recorría sus cuerpos, sus pieles estaban erizadas producto de la fuerte sensación, él quería ir más allá y probar todos los rincones de su mujer amada pero sabía que no era prudente, ella estaba perdida en el elíxir de su boca y sin estar segura del después quería seguir adelante y descubrir qué más podía sentir al lado de él.

Emitieron un sonoro suspiró al unisonó y separaron sus labios lentamente… al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro tan sonrojado de su pareja sonrieron humildemente.

-¿porqué te querías ir a casa tan temprano?...- preguntó de repente manteniendo un tono muy suave y un poco agitado por el apasionado beso que acababa de experimentar.

-porque… tenía miedo de verte a la cara, me atemorizaba, no poder ocultar mis sentimientos cuando estuviera al lado tuyo- respondió aturdidamente aún recuperándose de ese inigualable beso.

-entonces, ahora que soy tu novio no hay excusas para que te vayas temprano…- depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-ehhh… ¿mmi nnovio?- tartamudeó sonrojada.

-claro… quieres ser mi novia, ¿cierto?- la miró fijamente.

_Como si fuera razonable negarme… ¡Tsuruga san es mi Novio! ¡Dios! esto tiene que ser un sueño. _–sí… pero…- murmuró pero él la silenció con un nuevo beso.

_-_nada de peros, eres mi novia y no hay discusión.- sabía perfectamente qué le iba a decir y no quería que se sintiera inferior a él.

-¡pero usted es el gran Tsuruga Ren! Y yo…- sus labios fueron atrapados en un corto contacto con su boca.

-yo soy un simple hombre que se ha enamorado… y tú… eres la mujer que he escogido y a la única que amo… me importa un comino el resto de la historia… -la miró con ojos de cachorrito-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

¡Kawaii! Se sonrojó más con esa mirada que con el anterior beso. –Por supuesto- ¿nunca podría negarse a esa carita?

-llámame Ren y tutéame, me siento extraño y ajeno a ti cuando usas el Tsuruga san o el Senpai.-

-creo que me va a costar bastante Tsuruga san… ¡ups!- se llevó las manos a la boca y se disculpó.

Ren sonrió por el gesto infantil que hizo- no te preocupes, haré que te acostumbres.- su voz salió con un toque travieso.

-¿cómo?...-

-por cada vez que no utilices Ren al llamarme te daré un beso.-

-Jajaja entonces no me cansaré de llamarte Tsuruga san- sus risas fueron aplacadas por un fogoso beso que le sacó el aire en tan sólo unos segundos.

-cada vez los besos serán más intensos y no te aseguro que siempre sean aquí- rozó sensualmente sus labios con la yemas de sus dedos.

La cara de Kyoko parecía una tetera hirviendo y echando humo por las orejas. Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas quedaron casi al punto de la ebullición. La mirada de Ren era como la del caballero de la noche pero bañada en lujuria. –eeto… ¡Ok! ¡Ok!.-respondió nerviosa.

Ren sonrió pícaramente y se levantó de la cama. –iré a traer el colchón de la habitación de huéspedes.-

-¿eh, para qué?-

-para ponerlo aquí- señaló el espacio del suelo que quedaba al borde de su cama. - yo dormiré ahí y tú en mi cama.-

-¿qué? No, yo tengo que ir a casa.- se sentó de repente.

-¿por qué?-

-ehh pues…-entrelazó sus dedos sin saber qué decir.

- si te molesta quedarte esta noche puedo llevarte ya mismo a casa.- dijo en un tono serio metiendo la mano al bolsillo para sacar las llaves de su auto.

-no es que me moleste…me da un poco de pena quedarme a dormir donde mi…-la carita se le enrojeció al instante.

-que una pareja duerma en la misma casa es completamente normal, además no es la primera vez que nos quedamos a solas en una habitación.-

-pues sí, pero manteníamos el rol de los hermanos Heel.-

-… ¿entonces? No quieres dormir cerca de mí.- preguntó retraído.

Su cabeza hizo una leve afirmación-sí…- pero no quiero incomodarte, yo dormiré en el colchón y tú en la cama.-

-ummm ¿quieres que duerma en mi cama?- se le ocurrió una jugosa travesura.

-sí, es obvio. Yo soy la extraña aquí, usted debe dormir en su cama y yo en cualquier otro lugar donde no lo incomode.-

-bueno, la cama es suficientemente grande para que dos personas duerman cómodamente.-

-¡No! ¿Qué está insinuando?-

-jajaja mira lo colorada que te pones.- se burló como un niño chiquito. –No seas mal pensada.- _créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de dormir a tu lado, sólo lo dije para molestarte, porque me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojado…la verdad no sé si sería capaz de controlarme y frenar mis impulsos… sería una completa tortura dormir junto a ti y no poder tocarte._

-¡basta! me voy a la habitación de huéspedes- se paró muy seria y avergonzada. Iba a caminar hacia la salida pero él la detuvo.

-fue una broma, lo siento- se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –iré a traer el colchón y después veremos donde duerme cada quien-le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la miró. -toma algo de mi ropa y cambiante, te vas a sentir incómoda si duermes con el vestido.-

-está bien.-murmuró resignada.

Él le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, ella abrió el gran guardarropa de Tsuruga y buscó algo a su medida, lastimosamente todo era demasiado grande. Al final optó por coger unos shorts y una camisilla blanca sin mangas, pues era lo más pequeño. Entró al baño, se quitó los accesorios y lavó su cara.

Recogió su cabello alargado por las extensiones en una cola y procedió a desvestirse.

* * *

><p>No fue ningún esfuerzo para Ren cargar el inmenso colchón de la cama de huéspedes, llegó pronto a su habitación y lo acomodó donde había previsto, luego se volvió al cuarto por unos almohadones.<p>

Cuando regresó se le hizo extraño que Kyoko aún no hubiera salido del baño pero no quiso molestarla. Fue a su closet y sacó un pijama. Se quitó el elegante saco y la corbata. Cuando estaba desabotonando su camisa escuchó una especie de grito apenado que provenía del baño.

-¿puedes ayudarme?- _¡maldito vestido!, está lleno de tirantes. En el vistiere me lo ayudaron a poner las estilistas pero nunca imaginé que sería imposible quitármelo sola._

Kyoko llevaba varios minutos haciendo maniobras con sus manos para poder desatar el bendito vestido, ya le estaba sacando canas verdes así que tomando un poco de valor fue capaz de pedirle ayuda a Ren.

-¿te encuentras bien Kyoko?- dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-sí, pero tengo un pequeño problema.- le abrió la puerta del baño.

Ren entró disimulando su sonrojo. Tardó unos segundos en parpadear porque estaba anonadado con la belleza casual de ella; se encontraba sin maquillaje, con el cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta, descalza y con sólo ese vestido sin tirantes que le permitía ver sus delicados hombros y su cuello al descubierto. –ummm ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Kyoko se giró dándole la espalda y cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cuello. –Mira, es que no puedo desatar este enredo- dio su último intento. – ¿puedes aflojarlo un poco?

-…ok- Ren tragó pesado y acercó nerviosamente sus dedos a la espalda de ella. Observó la secuencia de hilos gruesos que iban cruzados en x y sin mucha maña soltó el que parecía darle pie a toda la cadena. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como el vestido se deslizó rápidamente por su cuerpo dejándola en sólo ropa interior.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó al instante y se acachó para levantar el vestido y cubrirse pero no pudo lograrlo ya que Ren lo pisó sin querer cuando ella se movió estrepitosamente. -¡No me vea Tsuruga san!- estaba que echaba humo por los poros, como su plan A no funcionó optó por correr y tomar la toalla más cercana; la que yacía a unos 4 pasos colgada en la baranda del lavamanos. Pero como era de esperar torpemente se enredó con el vestido y por poco cae como un bulto de papas contra el suelo.

Ren reaccionó al ver que su novia iba directo contra el piso, dio un paso alargado y puso su mano en el vientre de ella para frenar que fuera hacia adelante. Efectivamente evitó que se diera un golpe absurdo.

El vacío que provocó su "casi" caída no fue nada comparado con el calor tan abrasador que se había concentrado en su cara. En lo único que pensó fue en que la tragara la tierra, quería desaparecer allí mismo y ocultar toda su vergüenza. Despertó de su trance al sentir su espalda desnuda contra los azulejos del baño y las manos cálidas de Ren sujetando su cintura. _¡Pero qué diablos! ¿En qué momento me giró?_

-Kyoko-

Se erizó por completo al sentir esa voz ronca y sensual susurrándole al oído.

-¿cómo me llamaste?...-

Esa maldita voz cada vez era más irresistible, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, si él no la estuviera sujetando por la cintura ya hubiese caído sentada contra el suelo. _¡Changos! Lo llamé –_Tsu…- la lamida en su oreja no le permitió pronunciar el resto de la palabra.

Ren dibujó la curva de su oído con su lengua, pasando después por su mandíbula hasta que llegó a su mentón y depositó un efímero beso.

Por poco le da un infarto cuando el abrió lentamente los ojos para dejarle ver esa mirada lasciva que se había formado. No fue capaz de pensar nada porque enseguida sintió sus húmedos labios estrechándose fuertemente contra los suyos. Le costó dificultad seguir ese beso tan salvaje pero luego de un tiempo lo dominó, instintivamente lo abrazó y empezó a aruñar levemente su espalda sobre la camisa.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él rompió abruptamente el beso y movió sus manos para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Trazó toda la zona de mordisco con su boca mientras daba pequeñas succiones en medio de besos. Parecía estar embelesado con su tarea; iba de un lado a otro saboreando toda la piel, intercambiando el contacto con lamidas y mordiscos. Bajó hasta el comienzo de su clavícula y siguió el camino hacia su hombro, deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de su piel cálida.

-…Ren…- murmuró en medio de un gemido, estaba perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba, pero casi al instante de haber pronunciado su nombre, él se detuvo… se separó con inigualable parsimonia, dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola con una extraña sonrisa.

-exacto… así quiero que me llames.- caminó hacia la salida como si nada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kyoko quedó en Shock

_¿Todo lo que me hizo era un "castigo" por haberlo llamado Tsuruga? ¡Santos cielos! ¡Sólo estaba jugando! ¡Mi corazón casi se muere por una simple jugarreta!, ¡por un vil capricho! Literalmente me derretí con ese contacto y ¿a él no se le erizó ni un pelo? Se veía tan normal… salió y se fue sin decir nada más… ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza! Me vio en interiores…_ se abrazó con sus propias manos y se sentó en el suelo… _ahora ¿con qué valor lo voy a mirar a la cara? ¿Cómo demonios voy a dormir a menos de un metro de él si el recuerdo de sus labios me va a estar quemando por dentro?... ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan caliente? _Se llevó la mano a la frente para comprobar los indicios de un resfriado_… Si tuviera fiebre no me estaría cosquilleando la barriga y mí… _

* * *

><p>Ren salió del baño utilizando al 100% sus dotes actorales para aparentar calma pero apenas entró a su cuarto el sudor empezó a resbalar por su rostro demostrando lo nervioso que se encontraba, no sabía qué hacer; el fuerte ardor en su entrepierna lo torturaba, ir al baño y auto complacerse no era una de sus opciones, jamás le había gustado. Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama y al instante volvieron las increíbles imágenes que hace unos momentos presenció en primera fila.<p>

-¡Oh my God!- exclamó profundamente estrechando su cara contra la almohada.- _no puedo creer que la haya visto desnuda, ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa, ninguna de las mujeres que he visto antes se comparan, ni siquiera le llegan a los talones… por eso no pude resistir las ganas de acercarme y tocarla… quizá la asusté y tengo miedo de que ahora me rechace… pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento, su piel es tan… _-lamió sus labios para retomar el sabor que aún quedaba sobre ellos.-_deliciosa, única, cálida, suave, nívea, delicada … y demás adjetivos que se le parezcan… quiero tenerla, hacerla mía una y otra noche por el resto de mis días….Es verdad, sabía perfectamente que esa clase de pensamientos pronto llegarían a mí, pero no imaginé que fuera tan rápido. La veía como una niña pero acabo de comprobar que ya no lo es, su cuerpo no es para nada como el de una, a veces sus acciones son infantiles y es muy ingenua, pero así la amo y eso me encanta de ella. ¡Demonios! Me da miedo embarrar nuestra relación por mis estúpidos impulsos, ¡soy un hombre! ¡Soy débil! no he estado con una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Dios, te encanta jugar con los mortales, cierto? ¡Cómo rayos el vestido se cae con sólo jalar un tirante! …_ jajaja… -rió por tal ironía y soltó un gran suspiro- ahhhhh pero fue magnífico observarla… besarla… tocarla…-sintió de nuevo una picada en su entrepierna, su erección no había bajado ni un poco.

Kyoko se vistió con la camisilla y los shorts, ambas cosas le quedaban grandes pero los pantalones eran de amarrar así que no había peligro de que se cayeran. Se soltó su cabello y se lavó la cara por quinta vez para tratar de quitarle el fuerte tono carmesí y devolverle el color normal; blanco rosáceo. _¿Ren, cómo es posible que a mí me causes todo esto y yo no te provoque nada? Sólo tenías un leve sonrojo en cambio yo estaba más roja que una fresa. ¿Tú no sientes esas cosquillitas en la panza cuando nos besamos? ¿No sientes que tu corazón quiere salir por la garganta e ir a abrazar el tuyo? ¿No? …Estabas tan tranquilo cuando me dejaste sola en el baño ¿cómo diablos haces? ¿Si toco tu cuerpo como tú hiciste con el mío también imaginarás que estás flotando en el cielo? ¿O qué? ¿Es porque eres hombre que reaccionas como si nada? La verdad no entiendo… y quisiera saber… quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú me haces sentir._

Cuando Ren escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse rodó como un cachorro por la cama y calló en el colchón de al lado tapándose su entrepierna con la almohada.

Kyoko salió nerviosa del baño y divisó su alrededor, respiró tranquila al ver que él no estaba en los alrededores, tímidamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su novio acostado de lado en el colchón que estaba en el suelo, se quedo callada y lo observó, aún tenía la ropa con la que había entrado al baño; la camisa manga larga de abotonar, los pantalones blancos y las medias.

Le pareció extraño verlo en esa posición, estaba un poco encorvado abrazando una almohada a la altura de su cintura.

Caminó sigilosamente a gatas y se acercó para saber si dormía, comprobó que no, pues aunque tenía los ojos cerrados la expresión de su rostro no era plácida y tranquila, además se notaba que hacía fuerza para mantener sus parpados cerrados y unas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su mejilla.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, él parecía estar muy incómodo.

-…..sí…-ese fue el sí más raro que le había escuchado.

-ummmm- murmuró demostrando inconformidad con su respuesta. Vio que al borde de la cama yacía un pijama negro de rayas oscuras. –deberías cambiarte…-tomo la parte superior de la vestimenta y se movió un poco hasta que quedó apoyando sus pies sobre el colchón donde estaba él.

-no tengo ganas- refunfuñó tiernamente.

-si quieres…- el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas- puedo ayudarte a ponértela.-

Ren casi se desnuca al girar su rostro para verla, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que ella dijo. Su corazón latió apresurado y le contagió un poco de su emoción a su vecino lejano. Se le hizo agua la boca al verla vestida con su ropa, la camisa blanca era un poco traslúcida así que dejaba ver el color rosado del sostén de Kyoko. –qu… ¿qué?- preguntó incrédulo sentándose en el acto poniendo la almohada sobre sus piernas.

Ella se puso más colorada pero se armó de valor y se arrodilló en el colchón para quedar a la altura de él. –no digas nada… por favor-_si lo haces estoy segura de que no sería capaz de continuar.-_estiró un poco sus manos y empezó a desabotonar la camisa.

_¡Que no diga nada! ¿Enserio quieres desvestirme? bueno… ella en realidad no dijo eso. Creo que me estoy emocionado demasiado. Estoy seguro que sólo me ayudará a poner la camisa, me dará un beso a la mejilla de buenas noches y se irá a dormir… ¡sí! No hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Kyoko terminó con el último botón, la camisa se abrió dejando a la vista la mitad del varonil y marcado abdomen. Dubitativamente apoyó sus manos en la cintura masculina y lentamente las subió, acariciando la suave piel a su tacto Llegó hasta los hombros y ahí las separó para bajar por completo la prenda. Se quedó lela mirándolo pues aunque había visto a algunos hombres sin camisa antes jamás ninguno le había llamado la atención tanto como su Senpai. Él era atractivo en todo el sentido de la palabra; casi como un Dios tanto que le causaba una imperante necesidad de besarlo, se acercó paulatinamente a su boca y provocó un roce casi imperceptible entre sus labios.

Ren estaba duro como una piedra, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera besando por iniciativa propia. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por el asombro y vio perfectamente cuando la tira de la camisilla que ella usaba se resbaló sensualmente por su hombro permitiéndole ver una parte de su pecho. Si él hubiese sido un viejo pervertido de seguro aquel suceso le hubiese producido una imparable hemorragia nasal.

Kyoko sintió que su novio no estaba cediendo al beso así que por el bien de su hipótesis era mejor que tomara valor y se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso. Presionó sus labios contra los de él e inexpertamente sacó su lengua tratado de tocar la que yacía escondida, no tardó mucho en encontrarla y contagiarle ese excéntrico fervor que le estremeció hasta el alma. Se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y sin encontrar ninguna oposición de él cayó recostada en su pecho siendo asaltada inmediatamente por una oleada de inoportuno deseo.

Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitado, de no ser por la almohada estaría rozando su miembro casi directamente con la piel de ella, sin duda eso lo volvería loco. Echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir las ganas de quitarle toda la vestimenta, besarla por todo el cuerpo y conocer el amor del sexo junto a ella.

Recordó exactamente las caricias que él le hizo en el baño así que dejando sus labios fue hasta su oreja y pasó juguetonamente su lengua, luego trazó su zona de mordisco hasta que llegó a su clavícula donde se dedicó a dar pequeños besos. Pensó que tal atrevimiento no podía llegar más lejos así que bajó su cabeza y recostó su oído en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando percibió los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de Ren, eso le demostraba que él si sentía lo mismo que ella cuando intercambiaban ese dulce contacto. Iba a levantarse pero las manos que abrazaban su cintura se lo impidieron.

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo. La tenía tan cerca, podía hacer milagros con sus manos y hacerla alcanzar un punto máximo de placer que estaba seguro; nunca había experimentado… -¿por qué?- suspiró en medio de un jadeo, realmente no entendía el actuar de Kyoko.

-porque…-se sentía tan bien estando recostada en su pecho, acobijada por la inigualable tibieza que emanaba el cuerpo masculino- quería saber si provocaba algo en ti parecido a lo que tú me provocas.-

Él sonrió tiernamente –mi princesa, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- subió una mano para acariciarle el pelo. –un beso tuyo hace que pierda la noción del tiempo y el espacio, tan solo una caricia hace la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumente hasta el punto de creer que me derrito y si combinas ambas cosas pues…-muy apenado miró hacia su entrepierna pero ella no lo percibió.

-¿pues?- quería seguir escuchándolo, sus palabras eran como poesía y necesitaba urgentemente oír el último verso.

-…es vergonzoso.- un fuerte rubor acobijó sus mejillas.

-sí, supongo. Para mí también lo es…-se sentía incómoda con esa gran almohada obstaculizando sus cuerpos. Movió su cadera y trató de quitarla, inmediatamente vio como Ren llevó su mano en acto reflejo y le impidió que la moviera.

A Kyoko le pareció muy extraño y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber qué ocultaba. Agarró con su mano la almohada y la jaloneó. Ren no se quedó de brazos cruzados e hizo fuera con ambas manos.

Ella se sentó y haló como loca a la pobre almohada pero él no dejaba que cediera.

Parecía una batalla de dos hermanos peleándose por el control del televisor.

-¿qué ocultas?… ¡déjame ver!-

-¡No!-

-¡¿por qué?-

-¡Porque no!-

Como era de esperarse la inocente almohada no aguantó más tanto jaloneo y terminó por rasgarse dejando salir su relleno consistente en algodón, espuma y plumas sintéticas.

Kyoko fijó su vista en lo que hace unos momentos yacía ocultado y una gran gotita de sudor resbaló por su nuca al ver que no había absolutamente nada. –ummmmmmmmmm…

-jajaja- Ren rió a carcajada limpia cuando observó su carita de desilusión. Por suerte su erección había bajado con la inesperada reyerta.

-¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?¿Qué era?- preguntó intensamente como una niña cuando quiere destapar los regalos de antes de la Navidad.

-nada… ya es hora de dormir. –le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se acostó de lado como un bebé. _Por favor, Kyoko. No sigas preguntando._

-¡TSURUGA SAN!- lo llamó fuertemente mientras lo zangoloteaba para que la mirara. –No tengo sueño y no voy a descansar hasta que me digas que ocultabas bajo la almohada.-

_Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente? _Se sentó y la miró con su cara del Rey de la noche, esa fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para apartarla. –ya se desvaneció y…-le robó un beso como muestra de que aún cumplía con su promesa.-es mejor que te duermas, si sigues provocándome no seré responsable de mis actos.-

-ahhh sí, Tsuruga san… y ¿qué se supone que va a hacerme?- Kyoko imitó perfectamente su mirada y la complementó con su actuar de Natsu y Mio, perfectamente se podría autobautizar como La Reina de la noche.

Ren se sorprendió pero lo ocultó perfectamente tras su máscara de actor y en cambio soltó una sonrisa ladeada y sin decir ni una palabra la levantó de los muslos y la cargó hasta que la recostó en su cama. –Muchas cosas interesantes y placenteras que estoy seguro jamás has sentido.-

-ummm ¿y cómo estás tan seguro?- hizo la pregunta inconscientemente, en realidad no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Ren.

Por primera vez vino a su cabeza esa duda, en verdad él no podía asegurar que Kyoko nunca había estado con un hombre, la conoció cuando eran niños y la volvió a encontrar 10 años después, era mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, _¡NO! Eso es imposible, el imbécil de Shotaro no pudo haberla tocado ¡NO! Ella es muy inocente, si nunca había recibido su primer beso es improbable que…_

Kyoko se asustó por el cambio repentino de mirada que hubo en él, parecía tener miedo, estar muy dolido por algo, sus ojos irradiaban incertidumbre -etto… -balbució dulcemente y le acarició la cara- emm pues… tus besos y caricias me parecen interesantes y placenteros, por eso pregunté que si estabas seguro de que yo no hubiese sentido eso antes…- trató de arreglar la situación, no tenía ni idea porqué él había cambiado tanto su expresión.

_Eres un estúpido Ren, ¡cómo te atreves a dudar un sólo segundo de ella! Y bueno… ¿si ella no fuera virgen cambiaría en algo las cosas? ¡No! Pero…Tú no eres ningún chiquillo inexperto así que no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada lo sé perfectamente… pero en realidad deseo ser el primero y único en su vida, y ella también lo será para mí, lo que hice con esas chicas no significó nada, en cambió lo que en un futuro compartiré con ella será el acto de amor más grande y maravilloso que hemos de experimentar. –_discúlpame.-

-ehh, ¿por?...-

-por asegurar algo a la ligera... sólo sé que soy el ser que más te ama en este mundo y te demostrará el amor en todo su esplendor. –acercó sus labios y le dio un beso muy pausado.

Ella pasó los brazos por su nuca para profundizar el roce, ese extraño calor la volvió a abrasar sobre todo por el extremo acercamiento con el pecho desnudo que hacía contacto con sus delicados senos escondidos tras la tela.

Él se apartó y la miró con una avidez tan palpable que las células del cuerpo de Kyoko se incendiaron aún más.

_Reprimir este deseo de tenerte es una completa odisea, no quiero hacerte daño… _Ren depositó un beso en su frente y apoyó sus manos contra el colchón para levantarse.

-No te alejes…- lo abrazó para detener que huyera… -quiero que continúes besándome_- es lo mas onírico que he vivido… no entiendo porqué frenas y haces una cara como si tuvieras miedo de tocarme… siento mucho calor… y me gusta… si es a tu lado no me importa morir envuelta en llamas_… -no sé con claridad lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos pero tus ojos me demuestran que algo te aflige y ¡sabes que odio verte así y no hacer nada para ayudarte! Estoy segura que es por mi culpa y eso me duele, por favor deja salir tus sentimientos, desahoga tus emociones… yo te amo Ren no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, si quieres decir algo ¡dilo!, si quieres hacer algo ¡hazlo!...-

Esas palabras llenaron el vació provocado por la duda y tomando mucho valor se atrevió a decir lo que realmente quería. –Quiero hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer… el estar tan cerca de ti y no sentirme en la libertad de tocarte me está matando.-

Kyoko se quedó callada por unos instantes, mientras meditaba las palabras que él acababa de decir. Se dio cuenta que ella también quería lo mismo, aunque le costara un poco aceptarlo. -entonces hazlo… yo no sé qué se siente estar con un hombre de ese modo y la verdad hasta hoy nunca me interesó saberlo, pero también me siento igual que tú… eres el único con derecho a estar conmigo de esa y mil formas, por eso no te sientas mal o impedido, aunque no entiendo el significado de hacer el amor… algún día llegará la hora en qué lo haga y quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe… aún sigues siendo mi Senpai y tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti.-

Ren no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿ella quería hacer el amor con él? ¡Le estaba dando su permiso! Una oleada de deseo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y antes de imaginarse lo que sucedería se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó ferozmente, trasmitiéndole parte de lo que sentía.

Su corazón latió frenéticamente, al lado de él se sentía realizada, protegida a salvo, la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas al tiempo que él la devoraba con su ferviente lengua…

Ren le mordisqueó los labios y ahuecó sus manos entorno a su cintura. En medio de un gruñido abandonó su boca y pasó a su cuello dejando un reguero de fogosos besos, estaba perdido en su sabor, notoriamente embelesado y no quería parar allí, tímidamente metió su mano derecha por debajo de la camisilla de Kyoko y caminó con sus dedos por el cálido vientre hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Ella jadeó al sentir la mano de él cerrándose sobre su seno. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera pero Tsuruga san no era cualquier persona y tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Su piel se erizó por completo cuando los dedos de él se escabulleron por debajo de su sostén y acariciaron su pezón erguido.

Quería verla; desgarrar la tela y liberar por completo el cuerpo de su novia. Dejó su encantadora tarea para pasar ambas manos por detrás de su espalda y girar notoriamente.

En tan sólo unos segundos pasó a estar encima de él, sentada sobre sus piernas. Ren sin dejar de abrazarla enderezó su cuerpo hasta que pudo sentarse y tomar de nuevo sus labios. Aprovechó el lugar idílico donde ahora estaban sus manos y desabrochó su sostén; agradeciéndole al cielo que no tuviera tirantes. La prenda se deslizó por su pecho y él aprovechó para cogerla. La sacó juguetonamente mientras rompía el beso y la subió hasta su rostro para olfatearla.

Los vasos sanguíneos de Kyoko no aguantaron el súbito flujo de la sangre y a consecuencia su rostro asumió un color rojo nunca antes visto. La vergüenza la consumió al verlo oler su prenda íntima y soltar un sensual suspiro. Quiso arrebatarle el sostén de sus manos pero él no la dejó y en cambió lanzó la prenda por encima de Kyoko. Ella trazó con su cabeza un perfecto semicírculo observando el paradero de su brassiére.

Ren aprovechó la cruel distracción y se lanzó a morder uno de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre acariciaba el otro.

El placer provocado por esa ruda caricia la hizo olvidarse de la estúpida prenda. –oh… Ren- suspiró plácidamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Oír su nombre de esa forma le propinó una punzada de placer en su entrepierna, se moría de ganas de probar el sabor de su pecho sin el obstáculo de la tela así que tomó el borde de la camisilla y trató de subirlo.

Kyoko lo miró alzando una ceja, comprendiendo muy bien lo que él quería. Tomó mucho valor, cerró los ojos y levantó segmentadamente sus brazos. Percibió que la tela ascendía por sus costados y luego rozó sus manos dándole a entender que ahora su parte superior estaba completamente al descubierto. Invadida una vez más por la pena se corrió un poco para abrazarlo e impedirle que la viera, apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de él.- me da mucha vergüenza que me veas así.-gimoteó sobre su oído.

-shhh- trató de calmarla dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente.- al sentir sus suaves pechos presionados contra sus pectorales una nueva oleada de deseo le asaltó el cuerpo, su miembro había crecido notoriamente, cada vez sentía los pantalones más incómodos sobre todo por el roce que estos hacían contra los delicados muslos de ella.

Se dejó caer suavemente hacia adelante rompiendo el sutil abrazo, le besó el cuello y bajó su rostro trazando con su lengua la mitad del sendero entre sus senos. Ella aflojó el agarre de su espalda y enredó sus manos en los lisos mechones azabaches. Sintió chispitas de placer burbujeando sobre su estómago cuando él envolvió su seno con la calidez de su boca y empezó un ligero aleteo de la lengua contra su punta sobresaliente.

Estaba perdida en esa sensación, un profundo ardor se produjo en su entrepierna además de una extraña humedad. Abrió su boca para mandar más oxígeno a sus pulmones y se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir los dedos de Ren rozándole los labios tratando de mojarlos con su lengua.

Luego de que obtuvo lo que buscaba bajó sus dedos y atrapó aquel botón rosáceo que estaba libre humedeciéndolo con su propio sabor. Su lengua y sus dedos se movían en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón acariciando y atormentando. Los murmullos de placer de Kyoko resonaban en sus oídos, estimulándolo aún más. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete. Intercambió papeles para no perderse de un solo milímetro de piel, quería saborear absolutamente todo. Recorrió su vientre a través de lamidas y besos hasta que llegó a su ombligo e introdujo su lengua juguetonamente, luego siguió bajando y encontró el borde de sus shorts, sin dudar siquiera un segundo se dispuso a desatar el lazo para aflojarlos.

-¡Re…Ren!- lo llamó agitadamente.

-ummm- gruñó mientras terminaba con su tarea.

-¡alto, todavía no!-movió sus piernas para quitar a ese animal hambriento de su parte íntima.

-¿por qué?- subió hasta poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Esa mirada oscura estaba bañada en lujuria, amor, deseo… necesidad por ver su cuerpo desnudo.

–Porque tú no te has quitado nada…-se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir tantos pensamientos pervertidos que habían surgido por el calor de la noche.

-ummm-flexionó sus codos y pegó su pecho contra el de ella- como que no…ya me quitaste la camisa.-mordió tiernamente su oreja.

-pero estar sin camisa para un hombre no es nada, ustedes lo hacen normalmente, en cambio… ¡yo me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza!...

-que interesante…entonces dime… ¿Qué prenda quieres que me quite?- balbuceó con voz ronca, y entrecortada.

_¡DIOS MIO! Pues la única que tienes… _-los… los… es obvio Ren, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta- su cerebro estaba sobrecalentado y se negaba a producir palabras que lo pusieran en peligro de un incendio.

Rió maliciosamente sobre su oído…-quieres que me quite los pantalones, los bóxer y que quede completamente desnudo para ti…-la voz que utilizó era supremamente sensual.

Por poco le sangra la nariz al escucharlo decir eso –no, estás equivocado-tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó valor para emprender su venganza, no era justo que ella fuera la única que se muriera de la pena y del placer por sus caricias, quería verlo plenamente enrojecido y emitiendo esos sonidos inteligibles que hace unos momentos conoció que podía hacer ante un acto de extremo contacto.-quiero ser yo quien te los quite.-imitó el timbre de su voz sonando aún más sensual.

Ren quedó boquiabierto y enajenado, jamás en su vida se había imaginado a Kyoko diciéndole eso y mucho menos en un tono tan atrevido y erótico. ¿Acaso había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo? ¿O había bajado hasta el infierno y le estaban jugando una cruel broma? – ¿eeeen en enserio?-

_Bien hecho Kyoko, el primer punto fue cumplido; empezó a tartamudear. Vas por buen camino -…_sí, acuéstate- desvestirlo se había convertido en un nuevo difícil desafío.

Él hizo caso de aquella prometedora orden, se acostó dejando sus brazos a lado y lado y con las piernas un tanto separadas, estaba un poco tenso y muy nervioso.

-cierra los ojos, por favor_-si me ves estoy segura que no podría hacerlo._

Como si fuera un robot a control remoto siguió a la perfección sus instrucciones resaltando lo ansioso que estaba.

Ella sonrió al verle la cara roja y apenada, recorrió el duro abdomen con su vista y tragó saliva para contener las ganas de besarlo, lentamente su visión llegó hasta su ombligo… luego al cinturón…. Y por primera vez en toda la noche se fijó en su entrepierna…su abultada entrepierna.

Reprimió un mohín al recordar la absurda pelea contra la almohada ¿era eso lo que él trataba de ocultar? Tanto que batalló para no dejarla ver y ahora se servía en bandeja de plata ante sus ojos, sus manos, sus dedos… su boca.

Pasó una pierna a lado y lado de las suyas, sentándose unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. La lluvia de la escala rojiza asaltó de nuevo sus mejillas pero no se iba a rendir, así se le quemara la cara. Tomó con ambas manos el cinturón y desató la hebilla. Un poco de "sana" emoción la invadió pues por fin tendría los detalles suficientes para hacer a la perfección sus muñecos vudú.

Accidentalmente rozó la abultada zona y escuchó de inmediato un quebradizo gemido. Apoyó su mano suavemente sobre la cremallera y trazó el contorno con sus dedos.

Él soltó un prolongado suspiro y eso le indicó que iba por el camino correcto. Bajó la cremallera y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su entrepierna había crecido notoriamente, pero el color negro de su bóxer no le permitía detallar lo que se ocultaba.

Abrió su pantalón hasta donde el cierre lo consentía, y resbaló su dedo índice sobre la alargada silueta que resaltaba entre la tela. Lo sintió estremecerse así que continuó su palpamiento sumándole a su movimiento la mano completa.

Por anatomía sabía exactamente lo que estaba tocando, pero nunca había visto uno en vivo y en directo, a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por descubrir cómo era. Supuso que tocarlo directamente sería mucho más confortable y placentero para Ren, pues cuando él tocó sus senos tras la tela fue muy excitante pero quitó ese obstáculo del camino la sensación fue increíblemente intensa.

Apretó sus párpados con fuerza e introdujo tímidamente una mano por debajo de la tela licrada. Parecía querer encontrar la balota ganadora y fue directamente hacia el fondo del recipiente, abriéndose camino por un lado, sin tener que rozarse con la longitud de su virilidad. ¡Santo cielos! Su mano se sentía sofocada ante el recargado calor que se concentraba allí.

Ya era hora de que hiciera algo, así que movió su mano hacia el centro de su entrepierna. Se topó con dos redondeces y las rozó tomando su forma. El fuerte gemido que salió de la boca de Ren fue un detonante para sus oídos, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto ¿Cruel? ¿Pervertida? ¿Rara? ¿Adicta? Pero si estaba segura de que quería verlo retorcerse de placer, deseaba verlo sudar y sentirlo a su completa disposición tal y como ella estuvo minutos antes. Cerró su mano en su virilidad y la desplazó lentamente por toda la longitud, sintiendo la textura rugosa y firme hincharse un poco más con su recorrido.

Ren dejó salir un sonoro gemido, estaba perdido en el éxtasis, no podía creer que esas delicadas manos lo estuvieran acariciando de esa forma, volviéndolo loco… desquiciándolo.

Llegó hasta la punta de su miembro y se extrañó al sentir que esta parte era diferente al resto, más suave y un tanto pegajosa, trazó un círculo con su pulgar y luego siguió con un movimiento de ascenso y descenso.

Ren estaba sudando y con el corazón a mil por hora. Abrió pausadamente sus ojos y casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver a su novia tocándolo a oscuras, con el rostro endemoniadamente sonrojado y sus senos moviéndose al ritmo de la respiración. Su vista se estaba deleitando con el cuadro más erótico jamás pintado. No iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, los indicios del orgasmo se iban haciendo más notorios con cada roce. –Kyo…ko…-la llamó entrecortadamente demostrando un profundo anhelo por tenerla. Su vista se nubló, sus músculos se contrajeron, una onda de placer se propagó por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella sintió el palpitar incesante y el calor intenso sobre su mano pero siguió su ritmo hasta que percibió una tibia humedad resbalando por sus dedos. Abrió los ojos pero no se fijó en su entrepierna sino en el rostro de Ren, sonrió al verlo con los mechones pegados en su rostro producto del sudor y con su boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad.

Abrió lentamente sus párpados y su mirada se interceptó con la de ella. Kyoko sacó su mano tan rápido como si le hubiera pasado corriente y la escondió. Recogió sus piernas y se sentó casi al otro extremo de la cama. Desvió su cabeza para no caer presa de esos ojos oscuros y cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

Ren no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada, parecía una niña que había roto el objeto preciado de la casa y al ver a su papá enojado lo escondía tras las espaldas y agachaba la mirada. Se mordió el labio por todas las ocurrencias que no se cansaban de pasar por su mente. Se sentó en la cama y gateó como un tigre hambriento hacia Kyoko. –Pensé qué…-usó el regazo de ella como una almohada y se acomodó en ademán de dormir. –Ibas a quitarme los pantalones…-emitió un tierno gemido de cachorrito. –pero lo que hiciste fue muy interesante…-

-eeeto…- no sabía qué decir, se sentía muy extraña pero a la vez contenta.- ¿Te… gustó?...-

Él aprovechó la cercanía y besó su ombligo. Luego bajó con su lengua hasta el borde del pantalón que ella usaba. –gustar se queda corto… lo que sentí no se puede describir con palabras… sólo con acciones.- se fue levantando sin dejar de besar su vientre desnudo.

Ella fue cayendo hacia atrás permitiendo que él se acomodara entre sus piernas. Recibió el ferviente beso con agradado y maldijo para sus adentros cuando él lo interrumpió por ir a su cuello. Se erizó al sentir que una de sus manos comenzó un tortuoso recorrido partiendo de sus senos, pasando por el abdomen hasta llegar al par de lasitos que aseguraban su short.

Él aflojó aquel impedimento sin ningún problema y siguió rozando la tela de su ropa interior, sonrió lujuriosamente al sentir aquella suavidad muy húmeda.

Kyoko se quedó petrificada al sentir esos dedos peligrosamente cerca de su feminidad. Su cuerpo estaba que echaba humo por los poros, sus brazos se dejaron caer a lado y lado, sus piernas parecían de algodón y su piel estaba completamente erizada.

Ren ignoró la tela y no pudo reprimir un gemido al apartar los húmedos labios con sus dedos y tocarla allí por primera vez. No podía creer que estuviera tan preparada para recibirlo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y desahogar su salvaje amor. Contuvo sus impulsivos deseos para saborear el momento, explorarla lentamente y con ternura. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla. La besó para atrapar sus fuertes gemidos en su boca y marcó un endemoniado compás con su lengua y con su mano.

-Ren…-lo llamó casi sin aliento, no podía pensar claramente, estaba mareada por el infinito éxtasis…-te amo… te deseo… nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.-murmuró agitadamente cuando él pasó a mordisquear su cuello.

Escucharla decir eso fue música para sus oídos, miel para su boca, aliento para su corazón y fuerza para su entrepierna. Quería estar dentro de ella y que ese amanecer durara una eternidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió en ella profundamente para que el fuego y la pasión la consumieran aún más mientras le hacía el amor con la mano.

Kyoko arqueó la espalda como respuesta y empezó a sudar más de lo normal, sentía un extraño invasor en sus adentros haciendo una extensa y gloriosa visita transportándola al mismísimo infierno. Dejó salir un sonoro gemido y sonidos ininteligibles a medida que las caricias en su parte baja iban aumentando de intensidad, llevándola al borde del abismo.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse como si estuviera esperando la llegada del orgasmo, aceleró su ritmo y se estremeció al sentir su entrada palpitando candentemente. La escuchó gritar placenteramente y su mano trabajadora se humedeció aún más. Era suficiente por el momento, retiró sus dedos de la zona y la abrazó tiernamente; susurrándole mimos al oído.

Kyoko tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse de la exquisita sensación, estaba inmersa en un mundo mágico lleno de chispas de colores. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a Ren recostado en su pecho… _¡un momento! ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la boca?... ¿lo está saboreando? ¡Queeee! _Se alarmó al ver a Ren chupándose su dedo índice.

-Eres deliciosa- jadeó mientras sacaba el dedo de su boca y lo observaba con curiosidad, luego la miró a ella pero con una hambrienta sonrisa. Se acomodó de frente y apoyó su cabeza en su abdomen, sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso tomó el borde de los shorts junto con sus pantis y los bajó de un solo tirón acompañando el recorrido con su boca.

Kyoko tragó saliva al sentirse expuesta e incluso hizo el ademán de voltearse. Ren le había quitado el resto de la ropa con tanta rapidez que a duras penas sintió sus manos. Sintió cuando él apoyó ambas manos exterior de sus muslos y apoyó su frente sobre su pubis. La cara se le puso de un color escarlata intenso, el tenerlo tan cerca de su zona más oculta la estaba quemando en vida pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que hizo después; sacó su lengua y empezó a saborear la piel que tenía a su disposición, bajó hasta alcanzar el inicio de sus labios y a unos tantos milímetros encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Ella apresó las sábanas con sus manos y gimió fuertemente cuando él se inmiscuyó en su interior, tenía las piernas muy juntas y en realidad no quería separarlas pero su cerebro no estaba en condiciones de dar una orden coherente. Él hizo presión con su boca sobre su feminidad tratando de obtener un mayor espacio.

-oh… ¡por Dios!... Ren…- no sentía sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas, ninguna parte de su cuerpo a excepción de aquella que él estaba acariciando con vehemencia. Inconscientemente alzó un poco las caderas acercándose aún más a su boca.

Él estaba supremamente concentrado con su tarea. No le había hecho eso nunca a una mujer y no estaba muy seguro de cómo "tocar" para darle un mayor placer. Pero se dijo una y mil veces que no iba a dejar ni un punto de su piel sin saborear e iba a cumplir con su palabra, es más; necesitaba hacerlo. Recorrió la zona de arriba-abajo varias veces y succionó con fuerza el punto que resaltaba. Notó que ella dio un respingo así que continúo dando pequeñas lamidas intercambiando el toque con un aleteo de su lengua. Todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de su reacción tratando de entender su lenguaje corporal. Tomó con delicadeza sus piernas y las puso a lado y lado de sus hombros, sonrió al verla completamente; a su disposición. Comenzó de nuevo con las majestuosas caricias y la penetró despacio con su lengua, deleitándose con el sabor descubierto y con los gemidos de placer que ella emitía. Al cabo de un tiempo sintió el pálpito enardecido de su feminidad y segundos después degustó ese manjar de ambrosía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Dejó libre de su opresión a la pobre sábana, relajó sus brazos y sus piernas, trató de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración… ¡trató de comprender lo que acababa de pasar!

Ren se sentó y la observó de pies a cabeza. Tragó saliva y se le aceleró el corazón con sólo verla desnuda, para él era como un ángel; hermosa, divina… tenía unos cuantos mechones pegados a su frente y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Su pechó subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, no aguantó las ganas de besarla, se acercó lentamente hacia su boca pero frenó en seco cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con esas perlas citrinas rebosantes de ternura, ingenuidad y sorpresa. No entendió muy bien su siguiente reacción pero agradeció al cielo que ella se hubiera girado dándole la espalda, quedando boca abajo.

_¡Oh Cielos! casi morí con lo que me hizo, como pretende que lo mire a la cara sin explotar de la vergüenza._

Sus pantalones y bóxers lo estaban matando… su fiel amigo quería liberarse de cualquier estorbo. Ren mandó a volar sus últimas prendas a la velocidad de un rayo. Se acercó hasta la mesa de noche y sacó un paquetito plateado que desde hace mucho tenía guardado. Destapó el preservativo y se lo puso por seguridad, no quería que después hubiese algo de que arrepentirse además era su deber protegerla.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama quedando al frente de su cuerpo, la observó detenidamente y empezó un minucioso recorrido con su boca por sus talones, tobillos, piernas… cuando llegó a sus nalgas dio un suave beso en cada una y subió por su espalda hasta que terminó apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella en medio de un abrazo. – ¡Te amo Kyoko!- murmuró suavemente pero con la misma intención de un grito. –Gracias por estar a mi lado…-besó su mejilla.

-…Ren….- suspiró al escuchar esas palabras y trató de girarse para verlo.

Él se levantó un poco permitiéndole que se acomodara y apenas la tuvo enfrente le devoró la boca con varios besos. – ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!... jamás me cansaré de repetirlo…

-yo también te amo Ren…-lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de trasmitir todos sus sentimientos en ese contacto. Estaba un poco nerviosa, sabía muy bien lo que ahora venía… claramente sentía su masculinidad encima de su pubis… caliente… deseosa de formar esa unión con su cuerpo. Abrió un poco las piernas indicándole lo que quería, ella también lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

El corazón de Ren empezó a latir desmesurado, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacerla suya, los nervios también lo acompañaron pero trató de estar calmado -¿estás segura?- preguntó mientras la volvía a besar enardecidamente.

-sí…- gimió en medio de la danza de lenguas que parecía estar en llamas.

Ren guió su miembro hasta su entrada pero sólo la rozó. – ¿Lista?...-se movió un poco pero no con intención de penetrarla.

-por dios Ren…-cerró los ojos con fuerza y frenó el beso pues sus neuronas no eran capaces de producir la coordinación correcta de sus labios.-deja de preguntar y hazlo… me estás matando- cuando sintió la punta de su miembro haciendo contacto directo con su intimidad pensó que él mundo acababa ahí mismo.

-mírame Kyoko- jadeó en su boca mientras hacia un poco de presión para acomodarse. –Quiero qué…-la besó y empujó sus caderas con suavidad.-Quiero que nuestras miradas se encuentren cuando hagamos el amor…-le rozó la nariz con la suya y respiró agitado esperando su reacción.

Ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura buscando comodidad, lo abrazó y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Ren sonrió y en un envite pausado pero seguro; la penetró por completó. Sintió los aruñones en su espalda a la vez que gimieron al unísono sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarse, sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión, sus bocas se secaron y quisieron unirse de nuevo en un húmedo y famélico beso.

Él empezó a embestir al ritmo del beso, siendo sólo uno en cuerpo y alma, sintiendo que sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo, que él espacio y el tiempo se había extinguido y por lo tanto no importaban. Ren aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Sus envites llegaron a un punto casi frenético produciéndole a ambos oleadas de placer puro. El esfuerzo por respirar fue notorio, las sensaciones electrizantes habían hecho un complot para abarcar todas las zonas de sus cuerpos.

Los indicios del orgasmo se fueron haciendo evidentes. Era como si una lluvia de colores estallara a su alrededor y quemara hasta la más insignificante célula.

La caja oculta en las profundidades de Kyoko donde yacía escondido el amor se fue desintegrando hasta que quedó vuelta cenizas.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo esa marea de placer que los azotó sin penuria, que irrumpió violentamente causando espasmos intensos a la vez que creaba un vínculo mágico e inigualable.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo Kyoko lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaban. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él sintió como Ren salía de ella.

-Dios… fue asombroso-murmuró en voz baja tratando de normalizar su respiración y recuperarse de toda esa mezcla de sensaciones que había experimentado.

-increíble, maravilloso, grandioso…-complementó él, rodando hacia un lado sin dejar de abrazarla. Enterrando el rostro en su pelo y aspirando el ligero aroma que desprendía.

-ahhh-suspiró- me siento tan cansada pero a la vez tan feliz.-giró su rostro para verlo a la cara y sonreír.

-yo igual mi princesa… mi cuerpo está cansado pero mi corazón rebosa de alegría.-le dio un pico en los labios y luego uno en la frente.

Estuvieron varios minutos así abrazados. El sueño empezó a dominarlos y no querían separarse pero Ren recordó aquél plastiquito.

Kyoko se dio un festín con esa espalda desnuda mientras atravesaba la habitación de camino al cuarto de baño.

Cuando regresó vio que su novia estaba envuelta en las cobijas como un capullo y parecía estar dormida.

Apenas él se recostó en la cama Kyoko desenvolvió parte de la cobija y lo cubrió. Ren le tendió su brazo como almohada y ella aceptó plácidamente. Al poco tiempo quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño y no era para menos, después de esa agitada noche que los dejó saciados, completamente exhaustos.

* * *

><p>Ren despertó primero y una amplia sonrisa acobijó sus labios al ver el rostro de su novia recostado sobre su pecho, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y pasó su otro brazo por la cintura, cerró los ojos y aspiró su dulce aroma. No quería levantarse, ni separarse de ella, trató de volver a conciliar el sueño…al menos hasta que ella despertara.<p>

_Ummm que bien dormí…ahh estas cobijas se sienten tan calientitas… ammm y esto…- _medio dormida pasó su mano por el pecho de Ren-_ ohh es tan duro y firme… emm huele bien- _acercó más su rostro y olfateó luego siguió bajando con sus dedos hasta que rozó algo blandito y alargado. – ¡OH POR DIOS!- retiró su mano como si se hubiese pinchado y se levantó de un solo golpe quedando sentada.

-jajajaja- Ren se burlo por la reacción tan exagerada que hizo al descubrir que había tocado su miembro. –Tranquila amor… puedes tocarlo las veces que quieras.-la molestó poniendo una voz sensual.

Kyoko cogió una almohada y se tapó la cara unos segundos… luego con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el objeto de sus manos en la cara de Ren para quitarle esa sonrisa lasciva -¡eres un pervertido!- le gritó y sostuvo la almohada sobre el rostro de Ren como si lo ahogara pero en realidad no hizo presión, solamente quería ocultarle esa mirada que la volvía loca.

Ren la tomó de los brazos y fácilmente la giró. Le quitó la almohada y acunó su rostro en el cuello de ella. –umm no imaginé que el amanecer luego de que hiciéramos el amor fuera tan increíblemente "interesante".- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró de esa forma peculiar; aquella que podría derretir hasta un glaciar, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Jadeó al sentir su aliento cálido acariciándole el oído -¿qué definición de "interesante" tienes?- se mordió el labio al ver el brillo de sus ojos nublado por el deseo.

-lo descubrirás muy pronto.-la besó salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua en lo más profundo de su boca, haciendo un completo escrutinio.

Un aparato de tamaño pequeño empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche y luego produjo un ruido que fue ignorado parcialmente por ambos.

-… Ren… es mi celular…- murmuró por fin después de tanta insistencia pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de apartarse de aquel fogoso contacto.

-¿y qué?- mordisqueó suavemente sus labios…-no importa quién sea… déjalo sonar.-pasó a besar su cuello con tanto deseo como el de la noche anterior.

El insistente aparato no cedió ni un momento –debe ser… algo importante.-gimió al sentir la mano de Ren acariciando uno de sus senos…- estiró su mano y agarró la cosa vibrante que yacía sobre la mesa. –Sacó un poco de fuerza de donde no tenía y abrió los ojos para leer lo que decía en pantalla.-

Número desconocido -sólo un momento… detente…-le pidió en medio de jadeos. Escuchó un fuerte gruñido por parte de él cuando cesaron sus enardecidas caricias; casi podía ver la venitas irritadas sobre su frente.

-aló… ¿quién habla?- los tiernos besos de Ren sobre su mejilla la estaban desconcentrando.

-buenas tardes, ¿Kyoko?...-

-¿sí?- ¡Tardes! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué horas eran?

-¡Hola! Quería saber si estás libre hoy, para que concretemos nuestra cita…-

-¿Kijima san?- no supo en qué momento su celular fue arrebatado de sus manos y pasó a estar en la oreja de su novio.

-sí, soy yo. No he podido dejar de pensar en nuestra cita… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?

Kyoko se asustó al ver el rostro de Ren, parecía que iba a matar a alguien de la manera más cruel, pero eso no fue lo que la dejó sin habla, después estiró sus labios y sacó a flor de piel esa sonrisa brillante que utilizaba sólo cuando estaba muy enojado. –Lo siento, MI NOVIA está muy ocupada.- su voz resaltaba posesividad y celos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?... ¿Tsuruga Ren?- conocía bien la voz de su compañero de escenario.

-Así es.- respondió secamente sonriéndole tiernamente a Kyoko.

-¡QUÉ! ¿SON NOVIOS? ¿DESDE CUANDO?-gritó estupefacto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No es algo que te incumba… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que colgar… mi novia y yo estamos en algo importante.- dijo en un tono muy educado y luego colgó. Dejó el celular con total calma sobre la mesa y luego abrazó sorpresivamente a su novia.

-Ren… fuiste muy grosero.- le reclamó con voz suave mientras lo abrazaba.

-lo siento…pero ahora que te tengo no voy a dejar que un aparecido, ni nadie te aleje de mí.

-creo que estás exagerando.- murmuró dulcemente tratando de alejar esos celos que habían contagiado su aura.

-tal vez…-le besó la mejilla y la abrazó aún mas fuerte.- pero tengo miedo…no puedo reprimir estos celos al saber que hay más hombres que desean tenerte… estoy seguro que estás en los sueños de más de uno.-

-¿y qué?- le dio un pico en la mejilla -tú eres el único que me tiene en cuerpo y alma, eres el único que está en mi corazón y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar…-lo miró a los ojos para darle seguridad. –Además… -levantó una ceja y lo miró haciendo un puchero.-tú eres el hombre de ensueño de la mayoría de las mujeres que te conocen, si temiera de ellas cada vez que se te acerquen me volvería loca.-

-sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…- acercó su boca para besarla. –que te quiero, te adoro, ¡TE AMO!-

-así es… lo sé perfectamente… y confió en ti… por eso no tengo nada que temer. -mermó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó.

Ren sonrió en medio de sus labios y la besó…-disculpa mi comportamiento tan estúpido.- se sentía como un adolescente celoso.

-shhh- susurró en su boca…-no digas nada… sólo demuéstrame tu definición de "interesante"…-

Sus palabras fueron más que un aliciente para él –con mucho gusto- atrapó sus labios y se tumbó sobre ella sintiendo una vez más ese deseo por tenerla, la devoró con sus labios, la llevó al cielo con sus caricias, le demostró su amor de la mejor manera; dejando que sus acciones hablaran por si solas.

**FIN**

_**No continuará**_

-_-. -_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-. -_-.-_-.

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿CÓMO LES PARECIÓ? **

**Creo que hablé mucha cháchara al principio y ya no me quedó para el final, Jajajaja**

**Últimamente estuve muy concentrada en la elaboración de este fic, por eso no he hecho nada en relación con Dangerous Lover! Pero si Dios quiere (ojalá quiera) este sábado subo el capi 8.**

**Bueno hasta entonces, ¡bye! Besos**

_**By sakuraliz 20/04/11**_


End file.
